


From Spira, With Love

by MinervaDescent



Series: Fragments of Defiance [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Final Fantasy X
Genre: BB is only here in memory, F/M, Final Fantasy X AU, Guardian Gilgamesh, Summoner Hakuno, Welcome to Spira, YOROKOBE, this one is a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDescent/pseuds/MinervaDescent
Summary: She had the gift. Bevelle was not going to let her go.And so...He vowed to protect her.





	From Spira, With Love

We sat by the fire watching the pyreflies around us. This was it. The final stretch. The last stop. Everything was on us. We have to defeat Sin. 

_We have to get back to the Near Side._

Spira is counting on us. 

_Everyone is depending on me._

I take a silent breath and look at my Guardian. My ONLY guardian. 

The fire accentuates the red of his eyes and breathes life into his hair. A frown is on his face. He’s been frowning since the Calm Lands. No. He’s been frowning since we were children. 

* * *

_“Are you really going to do this mongrel?”_

_“I have the gift. It’s my duty to Spira.”_

_“Tch, your duty? Remember this mongrel. The only duty you have is to yourself. Not to those old fools who call themselves Maesters. Not to the world that would have you as fodder for Sin. Most certainly not to the Fayth.”_

* * *

He sounded so sure, even as a kid. Like he was born to never compromise his ideals. He knew though, deep down. We both did. I had no choice. Summoners don’t get a choice. We were the hope of Spira. We smile, even as we walk to our deaths. 

We finally reached Zanarkand. We’re so close to defeating Sin. Pyreflies, the fiends they form, and memories of previous summoners and guardians are abundant. These are the ones who came before us. 

_“I don’t want you to become a Fayth.”_

_“I must. It’s the only way to defeat Sin.”_

Become a Fayth? To defeat Sin? Is the final aeon, a guardian? 

* * *

_“You belong to me. Do not forget that. I’ll be your sword. Use me as you see fit. Hmph, throw me if you have to. This is the path you have chosen.”_

_“Why would I throw you?”_

_“......It was a metaphor. Don’t believe you can actually throw me. ”_

_If only I could really throw him though...it’d be good for him._

* * *

We had defeated the Spectral Keeper. No more puzzles. And hopefully, one more fight. 

The Hall of the Final Summoning. 

_“What!? No final aeon!? How can that be!?”_

What does that memory mean? No final aeon? Then how would Sin be defeated? 

“Hakuno. Go.” 

I nod my head and head into the room to pray for the Final Aeon. I can’t let myself stop now. Stepping into the room, I kneel at the Fayth and...how? 

“Gil!” 

He had come running into the room with his Ea drawn. Hmmm, always ready to cut someone or something down. He almost cut some guy at Djose for staring at him. Idiot. 

“Gil, this statue is empty.” 

_“Yes. This was Lord Zaon. But his soul is gone now.”_

The Gatekeeper stares at the two of us. A dead Fayth? So there is no Final Aeon. But that previous memory had someone become a Fayth. 

_“Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Summoner will receive the power of the Final Aeon with her assistance.”_

I look at Gil. He’s staring at me. I nod at him. We continue onwards together leaving the Gatekeeper to fade. The room is large. A door on the other side opens and out walks a woman. This is, The Lady Yunalesca. Her face looks as if she had practiced being warm to others. Her eyes are cold. 

She makes me feel cold. 

“Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage.” 

So cold. So...scripted. How many has she told these exact lines to? 

“I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours,” she held out her hands, as if, imparting a gift. 

“Now, there is only one. Is he the one I will change? You have no other with you,” she calmly, no, stoically walks down the stairs. You would think she was a machina. 

And to change? What does she mean? Is that what that memory was talking about. To change someone into a Fayth? That would make them...a sacrifice. 

“He will become the Fayth, of the Final Summoning,” she continues walking forwards us. For some reason, her eyes shine a bit at that. Does doing this...make her happy? 

“There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies,” she explains as if speaking to children. A bond? 

“The bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon,” her eyes are shining again. As if...as if putting her husband up for slaughter was the best thing to do. 

“There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation.” 

Her voice has gone soft. Does she truly believe this? That would mean sacrificing the only person who has ever saw me. That would mean continuing a cycle of death. A cycle. That’s all this is. Gil would be sacrificed and summoning him would kill me. How would that guarantee Sin is stopped? A calm only lasts 10 years. It’s been 1,000. 

I look up. Yunalesca is gone. She must have walked back through the door she came from. 

“Hakuno.” 

He’s staring at me again. He’s always staring at me. What is he waiting for? 

“Hakuno.” 

I shake my head staring at the ground. My hair piece makes a noise. He gave it to me then. When he decided. 

_The Moonflow glows with the light of the pyreflies. He glows with the light of the pyreflies. He looks like a King. His hands move towards my face and something feels heavy in my hair._

_“Do not remove this mongrel. It enhances your plain visage. Hmmm, why are you looking at me with those eyes? So foolish...I will only repeat myself once more. You are **MY** summoner. Do you understand that mon...no Hakuno. This is my gift to you. Feel grateful for my generosity.”_

_I smile and roll my eyes. His generosity...why yes your majesty, I am oh so grateful. I am grateful. So grateful...I lean my face towards his._

_Here on the bank of the Moonflow, with the glow of pyreflies, surrounded by moonlillies, there are no fiends. No guardians. No summoners. No Spira. No Sin. Only us. Only…_

_Gil and Hakuno._

He’s been calling me by my name since the Moonflow. We got lucky and managed to catch it at night. He glowed so brightly. His hair...his eyes...and his smile. He smiled...he smiled. 

“Mongrel.” 

No. 

“Look at me mongrel.” 

I look at him. And I… 

“What is it that you want,” he smirks. It’s infuriating. That stupid smirk. My heart beats faster for it. 

_“The only duty you have is to yourself.”_

Sin. Sin always comes back. After the calm Sin always returns. No. Not this time. I won’t let him. 

I want...I want...to stay… 

I want to stay with Gil. 

I want to have no regrets. 

No...that’s not it. 

I want to stay with Gil without regrets. I want to see everything with him. I want to experience everything with him. 

“That’s a nice look in your eye.” 

“Let’s go speak to Yunalesca.” 

I’ve made my choice. 

“Hmph.” 

We begin to walk to the door Yunalesca came from. 

“Hakuno,” he’s right behind me. I stop and wait for him to speak only for his arms to wrap around me from behind. A face in my neck. A deep breath. I lean into it all. Into everything that Gil is. This feels like...for some reason...this feels like… 

A goodbye. 

I turn around and hold him tight. I bury my face in his chest. I breathe in his scent. I want to memorize it. Sear it into my brain. To never forget this golden person who gave me everything. 

This is our story. 

I refuse to let it end here. 

We let go and begin again to Yunalesca’s door. With no regrets. 

The platform is bare, surrounding by stars. Until it isn’t. 

“Have you made your choice? Will he become your Fayth,” she questions with some humor. It must be funny...to someone who has done this so many times. To someone who clearly finds this struggle entertaining. 

“I want to ask something.” 

I want to make sure. I have to make sure. Gil is silent. 

“Sin will return after the Final Summoning is over and the Calm ends won’t he?” 

I stare her down. Or I try to anyway. Her lips are quirked, as if she’s listening to some cosmic joke. 

“Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place… And thus is Sin reborn,” she breathes. 

Gil would end up becoming Sin? That is… 

“Sin is an inevitable part of Spira’s destiny. Sin is never ending,” she breathes. 

“Hmm,” Gil walks forward to stand in front of me, “And yet the teachings of Yevon, the greatest of Spiran religions, say that Sin will be abolished with atonement. Lady...no...Mongrel, you’ve brainwashed an entire planet with hope. Tell me mongrel, does it make you feel like a Goddess,” Gil throws his head back and laughs as if he’s let on in the cosmic joke Yunalesca has been hearing. No they’re hearing two different jokes. 

This is...different. Why is he acting like this? 

Yunalesca’s face looks a bit strained. 

“Humanity will never attain the purity that comes with atonement,” she states. As if that should be reason enough for Sin to continue coming back. 

“Hope...hope gives people the power to accept their fates. Despite their tragedies,” she speaks with sorrow, but her lips are still quirked and her face is still strained as she stares at Gil. 

Gil starts laughing again. 

Does he...unnerve her? 

“Yevon’s teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, will you have this one become your Fayth? Will the fragment be the one to renew Spira’s hope,” her eyes look so eager, like she wants to get rid of Gil. 

I refuse. 

The whole world is covered in lies. This woman. She clings to a lie. 

“No. He will not change. Lying to the people of Spira. Using false hope to continue a cycle of death and destruction. I’ve made my decision. The Final Summoning will happen no more. Your lies end here,” I hold my staff in front of me. 

“What a nice decision My **_M_** Su ** _as_** mm ** _ter_** oner. To stagnate the humanity with one of their greatest weapons. False Goddess, you will taste destruction” he smirks as he draws his sword. 

_G□▯den 𥆡𥆡mo▯_

_S□□𥆡pa□_

_□□▫▫le_

What was…? No, there’s no time for that. 

“No. It is our only hope. This allows the people to forget sorrow,” She states this as if it’s an absolute. 

“I already told you I refuse. We...we will live with our sorrow. Humans are stronger for it. We do not need false hope to defeat sorrow,” I begin preparing a spell. 

“Heh,” Gil’s sword is glowing and his smirk is ready. 

“Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well… I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator,” she chuckled. Her power it’s enormous. 

“Hakuno! Now is the moment! Will you defy fate again **My Master** ,” Gil plants himself in front of me. 

I move to stand next to him. 

“Hmm…?” 

“Gil. I can fight too.” 

His smirk is all the confirmation I need. We turn to face Yunalesca. 

* * *

The glass under her feet break and something rises. She’s taken out Valefor, Ifrit and Ixion. 

Is she...a Sinspawn? No, it doesn’t matter. I’ll focus on healing Gil. He’s the one taking the most hits. 

_Improving a inadequate Master is part of my work._

What? That sounded like Gil. 

“Hakuno!” 

Ow. That blast hurt. 

“How dare you!” 

His sword is glowing. There’s red energy around it. 

_In this life alone, you will be permitted the use of my treasure. You may the true power of the King of Heroes however you please._

This feeling… 

𥆠𥆠 _. Whatever your true intentions may be, you have already become my enemy._

What is this feeling? 

_Your enemy is my enemy. I will assist you. From now on, I will become your sword!_

Gil...was...is...was covered in golden armor. 

“What? A mere fragment with that kind of power,” Yunalesca looks tense. The power coming from Gil and his sword. 

“Tch, this form is pitiful...but even a fraction should remove your putrid being from this world.” The glow around him is brighter. 

“Now...s _tan_ d _ba_ ck M _a_ s _ter_ …” 

The golden armor is back...no. 

It’s over laying him. 

_“I speak of Genesis…”_

“I speak of Genesis…” 

_“The elements amalgamate, coalesce…”_

“The elements amalgamate, coalesce…” 

There are two Gils now. 

No. 

That’s wrong. 

_“...and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation.”_

“...and bring for the stars that weave all of creation.” 

This red power… 

It feels… 

Warm. 

But...it’s... 

_FUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

“Receive Death.” 

_“Receive Death.”_

Not enough. 

_“ENUMA…”_

“ENUMA…” 

We are…. 

_“ELISH!”_

“ELISH!” 

...fragments after all. 

“That attack…” Yunalesca breathes, “was not enough.” She floats back and a female snake-like face emerges from the ground. She chuckles. 

“Let me free you from sorrow,” the eyes begin glow red. 

No, I begin to summon Bahamut but… 

It hurts. One of the snake tendrils is going through my stomach. 

“HAKUNO!” 

The red glow surrounds his sword again...but 

“Gil…” 

Behind you… 

“Dis...gusting...creature…if only...I...was at full...power...” blood drips from his mouth as he coughs, Ea falling from his hands. 

I won’t… 

_My throat is stuck…_

I refuse...crawl...have...to… 

_It’s humiliating to crawl on my hands and knees…_

His body is on the ground. His face is turned towards my figure. His blinking is slow. 

_I can still move forward._

I can feel the blood on my legs. It’s hard to breathe. There’s darkness closing in. 

His eyes...his eyes glow. 

I continue crawling to him. Always to him. 

_“It’d be so much better for you if you went to sleep already, but still you keep yourself awake.”_

No. He’s so close. I just need to get to him. 

_“Useless, it’s all useless.”_

_𥆠i𥆠ggl𥆠_

Almost...there… 

_“N𥄊, wh𥄊t 𥄊 stu▣orn ▣son…!”_

My legs won’t go forward anymore. My hands...are still reaching for him. 

_Gilga...me...sh..._

* * *

My eyes are down as the others speak around me. Why? Why does it have to be like this? Father, what were you feeling as you went through this? 

Why? 

Why does it have to be this way? 

“You really think she’ll help you,” I hear Rikku ask, voice meek. 

“I don’t know, but I have to try. This is my story. It’ll go the way I want it…or I’ll end it here,” Tidus says with a finality. 

He’s not being fair. 

“Wait,” I lift up my head. “You say it’s your story, but it’s my story, too, you know? It would be so easy…to let my fate just carry me away…following this same path my whole life through. But I know…I can’t. What I do, I do…with no regrets,” I walk through the same door Yunalesca has walked through. 

When we reach the platform the pyreflies form her again. 

“Have you chosen the one to become your fayth? Who will it be?” 

“Might I ask something first? Will Sin come back even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it,” I ask with some trepidation. 

“Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place… And thus is Sin reborn,” she states. 

“So that’s why Jecht became Sin,” Tidus mutters, yet still loud enough for us to hear. 

“Sin is an inevitable part of Spira’s destiny. It is neverending,” she holds both her hands out. 

“Neverending? But…but…if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday, it’ll be gone, ya,” Wakka questions with disbelief. 

So...it is how I feared. Sin would always come back. 

“Will humanity ever attain such purity?” 

A simple thing for her to say, tucked away in here. 

“This…this cannot be! The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It’s been our only hope all these years!” 

Lulu...after Chappu, you clung to the teachings, and now… 

“Hope is…comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be,” she walks forward. 

“No!” 

Tidus had run forward with his sword drawn and in a flash, so did the young vision of Sir Auron. 

_“No! Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon’s teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!” Auron brandished his sword in front of himself._

_“They chose to die…because they had hope.”_

_Auron rushed her. His body lands on the other side of the platform as Yunalesca deflected his attack. His sword sticks into the ground._

The vision vanishes and Lady Yunalesca stalks forward. 

“Yevon’s teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose. Who will be your fayth? Who will be the one to renew Spira’s hope?” Lady Yunalesca waits. 

“No one. I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them. But no more! The Final Summoning…is a false tradition that should be thrown away,” I won’t let it continue. 

I will fight. 

The pyreflies gather again. Another vision? A summoner? This time it’s a girl with long brown hair and a man with hair as gold as Tidus’. She’s wearing a white top ending above her navel with a white skirt. Wrapped around it is a red sash with gold designs. Her jewelry is golden, even her staff was golden. 

_“No. He will not change. Lying to the people of Spira. Using false hope to continue a cycle of death and destruction.”_

Positioned in front of her must have been her guardian. He had more gold on his body than even his summoner. His hair is gold and his clothing is suited more for Bikanel Desert. He wore a white shirt and large white pants tied with bandages heading down to his shoes. Covering the pants was a black sash, and covering him overall was a large haori. The sash and haori had the same designs as the summoner’s sash. Completing his look was an abundance of gold jewelry and on his back, a large black sword with red markings. Even the swords hilt was made of gold. 

Were these two nobles? Were they a husband and wife pair? It is a rare pairing, but not unheard of. 

_“I’ve made my decision. The Final Summoning will happen no more. Your lies end here.”_

She held her staff in front of herself. Ready to fight. 

His eyes are more crimson than Lulu’s… 

! 

He’s looking right at me. He’s smirking. Can he...can he see me!? 

_“What a nice decision My Summoner. To stagnate..”_ The vision fades. No, it was cut off. 

She was like me? She wanted to break the cycle too? 

Yunalesca ignores what transpired in front of us. Her serene face frowns for a quick moment before smoothing out. Did she cut it off? 

I shake my head. It doesn’t matter, I have to focus on the present. 

“No. It is our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow,” she continues on as if nothing happened. 

She would dare bring up my father… 

“Wrong. My father… My father wanted…” I shake my head “...to make Spira’s sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!” 

“Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try,” her head looks down as if it were truly impossible. 

Lady Yunalesca...she has been doing this for too long. 

“My father… I loved him. So I… I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life!” I won’t run away. My father sacrificed himself for Spira. Other summoners sacrificed themselves for Spira. “I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don’t know when it will be but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do it without…false hope.” 

“Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well… I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator,” she lets out a blast of power. 

She’s strong. 

“Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!” 

Sir Auron. 

“Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna.” 

Kimahri. 

“Well, I’m fighting!” 

Rikku. 

“I can’t believe we’re gonna fight Lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!” 

“You can always run.” 

Wakka. 

“Hah! I’d never forgive myself–no way! Not if I ran away now. Even in death, ya!” 

“My thoughts exactly.” 

Lulu. 

“Yuna! This is our story! Now let’s see this thing through together.” 

Tidus. 

Facing forward I nod my head and prepare myself. 

Yes. 

This is our story. 

We charge Lady Yunalesca. 

This cycle will end. 

We will defeat Sin. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> First: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS DECIDED TO ADD THIS SNAIL IN FGO! YOU ARE ALL PURE BEINGS WORTHY OF PRAISE! 
> 
> Second: Excluding notes, this came out to 16 pages on my Google Docs. This was supposed to be shorter...like very much shorter. Like flashbacks to bullshitting your way through a book report by using Spark Notes in school short. 
> 
> Third: I am a Final Fantasy nut. I typed this to FFX's soundtrack. Mostly to "Zanarkand" and "A Fleeting Dream," so once the thought of an FFX AU with Hakuno and Gil dropped into my mind it would not leave. You know what else doesn’t leave? This fucking ship. But that's ok...heh...heh...
> 
>  Here’s some post fic trivia for you guys:  
> 1) Hakuno’s Summoner outfit is based off the Moon Cell dress and altered to be a companion to Gilgamesh’s Sumerian Outfit. It also hopefully follows Spiran fashion a bit. Spiran fashion however is a bit ehhh...  
> 2) Hakuno’s Ultimate Weapon is the Staff of Enki. To achieve it, Hakuno must fight and defeat the False Fayth in one of the ruins in Bikanel Desert. To power Enki, Hakuno needs the Moon-Cryst. (Not to be confused for Yuna’s Moon Crest and Moon Sigil.)  
> 3) The Moon-Cryst is completely made up. Don’t believe it’s in any FF.  
> 4) Gilgamesh’s Guardian outfit is his Sumerian Ruler Outfit from Extella.  
> 5) Gil's great sword is based off of Ea, but is not the actual Heaven and Earth Cleaving Sword. Ea is Gil’s Ultimate Weapon. To achieve it, Hakuno must summon each Aeon and Gil must fight alone it until it dies. When the Aeon fades, a piece of Ea will be waiting for him. To power Ea, Gil needs the Sun-Cryst. (Not to be confused for Tidus’ Sun Crest and Sun Sigil.)  
> 6) He weilds Ea one handed.  
> 7) The Sun-Cryst isn’t made up. I’m borrowing it from FFXII.  
> 8) Had Hakuno and Gil actually defeated Yunalesca and Sin, they would have gotten married first thing. Unfortunately it wouldn’t last. Gil isn’t actually real. Based off of Hakuno’s wish from the Moon Cell to be with him again, the Fayth took the memories of him from her soul and made him as her companion and guardian. He would have faded after Hakuno sent Sin, and by extension, the Fayth/Aeons sustaining him.  
> 9) The Fayth used Hakuno and Gil as an experimental Yuna and Tidus.  
> 10) Gil and Hakuno will never see the Farplane. They were never sent. Gil and Hakuno, like many of the failed summoners, are unacknowledged in Spiran History. They are just another in the number of summoners who died on the pilgrimage to defeat Sin.  
> 11) The title of this story means nothing. I just can’t think of a remotely suitable title.  
> 12) Most of Yuna’s POV is straight up from the game. Most especially the dialogue. Yunalesca's dialogue too, has been lifted from the game. 
> 
> Tell me if I fucked up the characterization...Writing is hard you guys. How do you do it?
> 
> \- MinervaDescent (Zasshu #chocobos)


End file.
